This invention relates to removable roof panels associated with transportation vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to the protection of such panels from theft, vandalism and the like.
Automobiles and other transportation vehicles having at least one removable roof panel are becoming increasingly popular. One concern of the owners of such vehicles involves safeguarding such panels from theft, vandalism and the like. For example, vehicle manufactures have provided very simple and easy to operate mechanisms to remove these roof panels for the convenience of the vehicle owner. However, such roof panels have become easy prey to thieves and vandals. Thus, it clearly is desirable to protect such roof panels.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus to protect removable vehicular roof panels, e.g., from theft, vandalism and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for locking or securing removable vehicular roof panels in place in the roof of the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a locking system for removable vehicular roof panels which can be easily opened by the vehicle owner to permit removal of the panels. These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved apparatus for locking at least one roof panel, preferably a plurality of roof panels, associated with a transportation vehicle in place in the roof of the vehicle has now been discovered. In general, such roof panels may further be defined as being removably fitted or secured in the vehicle roof which includes at least one fixed roof portion, i.e., a roof portion which is permanently affixed to one/or a part of the main frame of the vehicle. In one aspect, the present apparatus comprises a bar component having first and second ends. The first end is capable of being fastened or secured, e.g., temporarily fastened or secured, to the removable roof panel, while the second end is capable of being temporarily secured to the fixed roof portion of the vehicle roof. A lock device is provided which is capable of associating with the second end of the bar component and the fixed roof portion to temporarily secure this second end to the fixed roof portion.
With the lock device in place as indicated above, the removable roof panel is locked in place in the roof of the vehicle. Thus, a simple, reliable, maintenance free system is provided to protect such roof panels which are normally vulnerable to theft, vandalism and the like. In addition, the lock device may be easily and quickly opened, i.e., to remove the temporary securement of the second end of the bar component, to facilitate the removal of the roof panel or panels, as desired by the owner. Thus, the present system does not unduly impede the vehicle owner's use and enjoyment of the removable roof panel or panels.
In one preferred embodiment, a plurality of removable roof panels is involved. In this instance, the present system further comprises an additional bar component or components, as defined above, so that the first end of each of the bar components is capable of being fastened to a different one of the panels and the second end of each of the bar components is capable of being temporarily secured to the fixed roof portion. In other words, the number of removable roof panels equals the number of bar components. In this embodiment, a plurality of lock devices, equal in number to the number of bar components, may be provided, each lock device being capable of associating with the second end of a different, individual bar component and the fixed roof portion to temporarily secure the second end of the individual bar component to the fixed roof portion. Preferably, a single lock device is provided with which is capable of associating with the second ends of all the bar components and the fixed roof portion to temporarily secure all such second ends to the fixed roof portion.
In a still further preferred embodiment, the number of removable roof panels equals two and the number of bar components equals two. In this configuration, the fixed roof portion is preferably located between the removable roof panels.
Another aspect of the invention involves a fixed roof portion which includes at least one roof extension secured to the fixed roof portion. With the roof extension or extensions in place, the lock device or devices are capable of associating the second end of the bar component or components and the roof extension or extensions, thereby locking the roof panel or panels in place in the vehicular roof. A single roof extension and a single lock device may be used in association with a plurality of removable roof panels and bar components.
The removable roof panels may be constructed of any suitable material. However, in one preferred construction at least a portion of these panels are constructed of transparent material so that the vehicle's driver or passenger can see through the panels even when the panels are in place in the roof of the vehicle.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.